


Astrid and Valka - Eret's Proposal (Commission)

by Pomyum



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Fat fetish, Heels, Stockings, Threesome, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: While out looking for a man for Valka in Sydney, Australia, she and Eret run across a now quite corpulent Eret, who has a proposition for the ladies.KINK KEYWORDS: Creampie, Stockings, Heels, Anal, Titfuck, Threesome, Fat Fetish





	Astrid and Valka - Eret's Proposal (Commission)

Astrid was fairly certain she could detect the sickly-sweet scent of weed as she entered the bar. She was finding she enjoyed Sydney a great deal more than she'd thought she would. The sheer amount and variety of liquor available was staggering, and the lights of the city only heightened any drunken state she entered into, never mind how it affected her when she got high. 

Her latest bar, the Shaker, wasn't exactly what she'd expected. Strolling inside, finding her senses assaulted by lights and smoke, a pretty young woman on the nearby stage shaking her bare tits and her thong-covered ass, a smile crossed her young and slightly drunk face. It definitely seemed to be her kind of place. 

Of course, it hadn't been her choice to meet there. Her mother-in-law, Valka, sat at the bar, chatting with the bartender. Astrid smiled, appreciating just how pretty her husband's mother was. Despite her age, her body was incredible, with large, matronly bosoms that seemed to defy gravity hanging from her chest. Shapely hips became long, smooth legs, the woman's slim waist giving her a perfect hourglass figure. Astrid couldn't help but admire the woman.

It wasn't as if her own figure wasn't incredible. Her breasts had grown out tremendously over the past year or so. Big, round, perfect teardrops, with large areolas and a delicate nipple at the center, Hiccup found them irresistible, and spent a great deal of time with his mouth latched around them or his dick sliding between them. They made her feel so sexy, so very desirable. Certainly, it garnered her a great deal of attention, which she didn't mind in the slightest. 

Her own slim waist and round hips, much like her new mother, gave her an incredibly gorgeous figure, the envy of most every woman in their tribe. In addition, both ladies did what they could to accentuate their figures while they were in Sydney, wearing dresses that, at most, went down only to mid-thigh. Valka's green, form-fitting bodycon dress barely cleared her crotch, and as she sat at the bar, Astrid caught a glimpse of her mother-in-law's white panties. It made the young woman giggle. 

Both wore heels, Valka in black and Astrid in red pumps that matched her sleeveless sun-dress held up only by spaghetti straps. In addition, each had put on a pair of stockings. Valka wore black fishnets, the color matching her heels, and giving Astrid the distinct impression that she was looking at a prostitute. Meanwhile, Astrid's stockings were a lighter shade of red, more of a blush to contrast against the dark garnet fabric of her dress. 

Together, they were the most attractive women wherever they went, their bare legs and large chests easily driving all the men around them wild with lust, and all the women mad with jealousy... or lust... or both. 

Astrid headed over to the bar, a man catcalling her as she went, trying to smack her ass. She slapped his hand away, flipping him the fingers. 

"Aw, get stuffed," he said, turning back to his beer.

As she slid into her stool, Valka smiled and pat her on the shoulder. 

"You took your time getting here, Astrid."

Astrid shrugged. "Pretty sure the cabbie took me the long way. Doesn't matter. I love this city!" Valka just shook her head while Astrid got the bartender's attention. 

"Carlton Draught, please." The man behind the counter nodded and popped open a bottle.

"How can you drink that swill?" asked Valka. Astrid shrugged as she took a long swig.

"I like it," Astrid responded. "What are you drinking?"

"Gin and tonic." Astrid's face twisted in disgust.

"Yech! And you call my drink swill?" 

"This is Bombay Sapphire, and it's delicious, young lady." 

Astrid sighed and shook her head. 

"So," she said, looking at the men assembled in the bar, "anyone strike your fancy yet?" 

Valka's head bobbed from side to side. 

"A few. No one here really seems to be my type, though." 

"Come on. Just about any man here would be happy to have you. Especially in that dress." 

"I don't know." Valka sighed. "I haven't seen anyone here that really caught my attention, you know?" 

Astrid's head hit the bar, and she groaned in frustration. 

"Valka, you're a gorgeous woman with an incredible body. Every man in here popped a boner the moment they laid eyes on you, I guarantee! Pick one, and you could have an amazing night! Come on. You need to stop being so picky."

"Do I?" 

"Okay, two things. One, you asked me to help you find a date, but you just keep comparing everyone to Stoick. You can't move on if you keep doing that. Second, yes, you are so hot that even I want to bang you, and all you need to do is blink at a man to get him to drop his trousers. But if you don't pick one, that's never gonna happen."

Astrid slapped Valka's ass, causing the older woman to jump in surprise.

"Come on," she said, smiling at Valka. "Use that ass and those tits to catch someone hot."

Valka blushed, and heaved a heavy sigh, but smiled and started to look around.

"Alright, alright. Do you nag my son this much?"

"Only when he's being as stubborn as his mom."

Valka rolled her eyes.

"Drink your beer, Astrid." 

"You both have terrible taste in alcohol, ladies," came a voice from behind them. Both turned, their eyes lighting up with recognition. 

"Eret?!" both women said in unison. Behind them stood a corpulent man, at least one-hundred and eighty kilos. His stomach bulged out tremendously, with numerous smaller protrusions sticking out from his gut. His shirt barely covered his mid-section, a worn belt doing its best to hold up the loose jeans that threatened to fall at any moment.

His face, once lean and handsome, had ballooned out with the rest of him, his mighty chin having become many. What muscles he did possess in his arms and on his chest were hidden beneath dense layers of fat. His skin had become slick and greasy, his eyes sunken and tired. 

Both ladies could only stare at the man, unable to believe he'd become so very large. 

"Yep," he said. "It's been a while Astrid, Valka. Nice to see you both." He offered his hand, large fingers stretching out towards them. Both women shook his hand, keenly aware of just how thick it had become.

"Eret, you...," began Astrid, fighting to find the words. 

"Yep. Grown quite a bit, I know." He slapped his stomach for emphasis, laughing as he did. "This new world is full of pleasures, and I've been partaking. And speaking of pleasure...," Eret smiled at Valka, his eyes moving up and down her body, "I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous you are in that dress." 

Valka actually blushed and turned her eyes away, a slight smile playing across her face. Astrid found herself confounded, but thought it might make some sense. After all, she'd been married to Stoick the Vast, who was not a small man. It made sense that she might actually enjoy the attention of a larger gentleman. 

It suddenly struck Astrid that the very problem Valka might have been facing was that none of the other men in the bar were big enough. She liked them huge, and the men around were fit and slim. In line with what the popular image of beauty in the area, perhaps, but not what Valka desired at all. 

"Thank you, Eret," responded Valka after a moment. "It's so nice to see you after all this time." 

"You as well, Valka. When I realized that it was you, I was going to head over and say hello. Then I saw Astrid walk in as well. Must be my lucky day." Eret's eyes took in Astrid's body as he had Valka's a moment previous. They seemed to linger on her breasts and her shapely hips. 

Astrid suddenly found herself somewhat short of breath. She had no idea why, but she was actually enjoying the attention. For whatever reason, she liked having someone from the old world flirt with her. It felt amazing, her face flushing and her loins beginning to burn. After all, Eret was rumored to be very good with his cock. 

She shook her head slightly, wondering why she was acting like such a silly little girl. She was married, and wasn't about to cheat on Hiccup. Still, it was nice to think about such things, and it felt nice to have someone she knew acknowledging her. 

"You know," Astrid said, a mischievous smile playing across her face, "Valka here was just saying how she's been looking for someone to spend some time with."

"Astrid!" Valka objected, but her blushing face was telling Astrid everything she needed to know. Besides, Valka wasn't a timid woman. If she was uninterested, she would have just shut Eret down already. 

"What? You both know each other. Wouldn't it be nice to talk to someone we've known for a while."

"Actually," Eret said, stepping forward, placing his thick hands on their bare thighs, first Valka's and then Astrid's, "I was hoping all three of us could spend some time together." 

Both women stared at Eret, absolutely stunned by the suggestion. 

"Uh, you, er..., what?!" said Valka, utterly stunned.

"Come on? What do you say, ladies? Want to come back to my hotel?" 

Astrid just stared for a moment, before a smile slowly crossed her face. She turned to her mother-in-law, pondering the look on Valka's face. 

"I'm game," she said. "How about you, Valka?" 

Valka turned a horrified expression to her daughter-in-law, even more shocked than before. 

"Are you serious?!" she demanded.

"Of course. Admit it, you want to go." 

Valka closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Astrid, a word please? Excuse us, Eret." 

The two ladies walked towards the back, their heels clattering loudly on the wooden floor as they strode. 

"Valka, come on," said Astrid. "I know you like him."

Valka huffed up and crossed her hands over her breasts, hiding her erect nipples.

"That's beside the point, Astrid." She turned her head to and fro, clearly flustered. "I don't know if I can sleep with a man I just met."

"Isn't that why we're here? Isn't that why you wore a dress so slutty I could see your panties when I walked in?" 

"That's... Look, why are you so keen to do this? You'll be cheating on Hiccup! My own son!" 

"Because I want to make you happy, Valka. You've been so unhappy since Stoick passed. You could really use some companionship, and Eret's right there. You know him, you think he's handsome. Why not go for it? What have you got to lose but an evening?"

Valka sighed, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Eret, who waved back at the ladies, and nodded.

"Alright. I still don't like that you're going to be cheating on my son." 

"I'm just helping my lovely mother soothe her lonely heart...," Astrid smacked Valka's bottom hard as they began to walk back towards the entrance, "...and loins." Valka giggled and blushed. 

"Alright, Eret," the older woman said as they returned. "We're in." 

A huge smile crossed his large face. 

"Wonderful, ladies. Come with me, and I'll show you a night you won't ever forget." 

* * *

The hotel door flew open with a bang, Valka and Eret falling inside, their lips locked in a passionate embrace. Valka collapsed to the floor, her back pressing into the carpet as Eret's massive form pushed down upon her. Astrid followed behind, closing and locking the door before circling around the man mounting her mother on the ground. 

His hands parted her dress over the cleavage, revealing her immense bosoms. His hands squeezed, roughly, his fingernails digging into the soft, supple flesh, drawing a slight squeal from her lips. She didn't seem to mind in the slightest, though, thoroughly enjoying the rough treatment. As he continued, Eret began to bite into her neck and shoulder, his thick tongue slobbering over her skin. 

Valka moaned in pleasure, her eyes closed and her mouth hanging open. Soft whines escaped her lips with every bite or tight squeeze of her tits. Her legs spread wide, her already too-short dress hiking up ever further, fully revealing her thin white thong. Her legs soon wrapped around Eret, as much as they could at any rate given his corpulence. Her long stiletto's pointed straight towards the ceiling, the opening at the front revealing her toes curling inward. 

Eret soon reached down, pulling out his cock. He quickly began to rub it against her soaked mound, tribbing her womanhood against his rigid member. Valka moaned in delight, her nails digging into the back of Eret's neck. The rock-hard dick slid rapidly across her swollen lips, her thong digging into her pussy and doing nothing to conceal the her wet, warm folds, damn near splitting them so wide that one could have almost seen inside of the woman. 

"Does that feel good, baby?" Eret asked. "You like this big cock rubbing against you?" 

"God, Eret, you feel incredible!" she answered. "Keep going! Your dick feels so damn good!"

Nearby, Astrid leaned against a wall, her dress hiked up at the front. Her right hand had dug into her lacy red panties, stimulating her sensitive clitoris as she watched Eret about to fuck Valka. The strap over her left shoulder had been lowered, the dress falling away on that side to reveal her luscious breast. Her left hand gripped it tightly, pinching her nipples as she squealed in delight. 

For the next minute or so, all three parties simply moaned in pleasure, Astrid savoring the sight of the pair on the floor, while Eret and Valka's arousal quickly built. Valka in particular found herself shaking in anticipation. She hadn't been with a man since Stoick, and the fear of what was about to happen sat in her stomach, threatening to take over at a moment's notice. She put such thoughts from her mind, though. There wasn't a stronger woman in the tribe than Valka, and fear would never rule her. 

"Valka," said Eret, his breathing heavy, his cock rubbing heavily, almost painfully into Valka's crotch, "are you ready?"

There was only a slight hesitation from Valka, the woman putting aside her trepidation. She was eager to feel Eret inside of her. 

"Yes!" she cooed. "Fuck me! Fuck me hard, you animal!"

Eret's hand looped through the panties, pulling as hard as he could manage. The fabric pulled into Valka's bottom, causing her to groan in discomfort before the thong tore apart, leaving her soaked womanhood vulnerable and ripe for the taking. Eret took a deep whiff from the panties, inhaling Valka's womanly scent before he tossed them aside and kissed her once again. Meanwhile, his hand positioned his cock against her cunt, the quivering lips waiting to embrace the warm, rigid meat. 

Eret shoved inside as hard as he could, taking no time at all to ease in. His cockhead struck her cervix with great force, shooting a spike of pleasure up through her body. Valka gasped, hands clasping Eret tightly and pulling his body into hers. Then, without warning, he pulled back swiftly and rammed in again, just as hard. This time, though, he didn't pause, and began to fuck Valka with all his might. 

It was all so incredible, so frenzied and animalistic. It reminded Valka of the sex she'd once had with her husband, long ago. Vicious, savage. So very perfect. The carpet burned against her exposed back, Eret's teeth stung as they bit into her flesh. His magnificent cockhead slammed so wonderfully deep within her body, his pelvis slapping hard into her thighs and her moist, dripping sex. The evening had only just begun, and already she was overcome by ecstasy. 

Eret didn't last long, hardly surprising given how desperately he was fucking the woman beneath him. After a few moments, he began to growl, growing louder until he was almost shouting. His cock was ramming into Valka rapidly, unending pleasure filling her nethers, soon joined by the cum that began to fill her as well. Eret's cock twitched within her cunt, splashing cum against her cervix, more and more of the warm, milky fluid filling her womanhood. It squirted out of her cunt with every inward thrust of his cock, her pussy so filled that little more could fit within. 

Her own orgasm came soon, Valka's nails dragging across Eret's neck as she screamed. As incredible orgasmic bliss filled her nethers, her hips began to buck up and forward, thrusting against the man sliding inside of her, resulting in his cock slamming in even harder. Wave after wave of pleasure flowed over Valka, her entire body feeling the effects of the climax. Her breasts jiggled against Eret's fleshy chest, his bulging stomach pressing down into her. His weight only made her feel hotter, more aroused. It was like her husband was cumming inside her again, after all those years. His weight pressing down into her made it hard to breathe, but she didn't care. She could hardly think as the pleasure of her orgasm filled every inch of her shaking body. 

Nearby, Astrid's own mouth was open, her hips bucking forward, her hands working swiftly. Both of her breasts had been exposed, her left hand alternating between them. Her skirt had been hiked up around her waist, her panties pulled down to mid-thigh, exposing her pussy covered only by a fine layer of yellow down. The fingers of her right hand lay on her clitoris, rapidly rubbing back and forth as she watched her mother-in-law cumming, a huge man pumping his cum deep within the elder woman. Astrid was crying out herself, unable to contain her orgasm. She soon came, rivulets of cum running down her legs and falling to the floor. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen anything so beautiful, despite Eret's corpulent form. Watching him defile Valka was quite possibly the most arousing thing she'd ever seen in her life, and the image became seared into her mind. No doubt she'd use the memory in the future when she needed to get herself off, or cum when Hiccup wasn't satisfying her. 

Eventually, both Valka and Eret finished, the large man rolling off his newest conquest. His cock slipped from within with a loud pop, strands of cum flying into the air to land on Valka's stomach and dress. The man groaned in satisfaction, his cock still jumping ever so slightly as blood continued to pump through. 

Valka, meanwhile, hardly moved, her own body exhausted. Her legs lay splayed, her sore, devastated cunt open to the cool air of the room. 

"Good god, Valka!" exclaimed Astrid as she stared at the woman lying on the floor. "I've never seen a man cum that much!" 

From between her legs, Valka felt a steady and thick draining of Eret's cum. She couldn't even think of it as a drip. More of a torrent. She'd never felt so full in her life, as a quite frankly ridiculous amount of the sticky white liquid seeped from her body into a puddle on the carpet. 

"Incredible," Valka breathed, still out of breath. Her hand descended between her legs, scooping up several finger-fulls of the semen and bringing it to her mouth. Sliding them between her lips, she closed her eyes and moaned, savoring the flavor of her lover and her own cum having mixed together inside her. "Delicious." 

"Oh, I'm jealous," said Astrid. "That looked incredible. I'm not sure I've ever cum so hard as while watching that."

"Well," said Eret, rising to his feet, "I think I can fix that." Stepping over Valka, his fat folds bouncing as he moved, Eret crossed the room to Astrid, shedding his clothing as he went. Soon he was left in nothing, fully revealing his huge body. His hairy chest and large man-breasts, gigantic stomach with immense bulges. The fat on his thighs shook with every step, and he was taking deep breaths as he strode forward, as if the mere act of crossing the room was exhausting. His cock, though, remained hard, still covered in both his own cum and that of Valka's. His thick fingers grabbed Astrid around her thin waist, pulling her body into his as he kissed her. She felt her breasts press into his soft chest, his stomach pushing hard into her. She'd never been with a man like him before, as Hiccup didn't have an ounce of fat on him. Still, she had to admit, it wasn't terribly unpleasant. It felt exhilarating being held by a man so much larger than herself.

"You ready to receive what your mother-in-law did?" he asked. Astrid smiled and let out a gasp of pleasure, more than ready to enjoy such a dicking. 

"Yes," she breathed, still barely able to accept that she was about to fuck a man other than her husband. Her head felt light, her mind swimming as she stared at the immense man before her.

His right hand soon left her waist, reaching down position himself against her waiting womanhood. Then she felt it. The thick, sticky cockhead she'd been waiting for. It pressed against her wet lips, shoving forward with some force, ready to penetrate the young beauty. And then, suddenly, he was buried inside of her, his cock as deep within her as he could manage. 

Astrid gasped and squealed, gritting her teeth and burying her face in Eret's shoulder, her fingernails digging into his back. The next moment, she felt her back smacking into the wall as he began to fuck her, withdrawing and slamming his cock in as hard as he could manage. He wasn't gentle, and he wasn't slow. Astrid banged into the wall again and again, sending a shock wave through the wall, shaking everything against it. 

His hands gripped her thighs, tight, squeezing hard as he lifted them up and began to slam himself against her. His entire body pressed her into the wall, only his hips moving back before smashing into her again a second later. Leaning in, he licked her ear lobe, nibbling down just a little too hard and sending a sharp sting through it. 

Astrid realized suddenly why her mother-in-law had been screaming so heavily: Eret felt amazing. It wasn't just his cock, though that glorious organ was certainly part of it. He was so ferocious, so fiery and commanding. He was wasn't just fucking her. He was conquering her, destroying her. Whether or not he was hurting her didn't even enter into his mind, and if it did he didn't care one whit. All that mattered was how thoroughly he dominated her, slamming his cock into the woman that, as far as he was concerned, belonged to him for that moment in time. 

It was so refreshing, feeling a man like him inside of her. She loved Hiccup, and she figured fucking a man like Eret was a one-time thing, but by the gods, he was incredible. Hiccup was sweet, this man was anything but. Hiccup was gentle and giving, this man took and gave only his cock. No matter how much she loved making love to her husband, and she did love it, Eret was a completely different experience. Feeling his corpulent form slam her into the wall while his cock violated her womanhood was something she'd never forget, and it was absolutely glorious.

Both of them had already cum, so the edge was gone. Neither one felt the need to finish terribly quickly. So Astrid was slammed into the wall over and over again for several minutes, the amazing cock inside of her damn near bruising her cervix given the force of his thrusts. The pleasure was incredible, and it was only building further and further.

And suddenly, she felt it. As Eret growled, his teeth sinking into her shoulder once more, his cock began to pump its load into Astrid, filling the slim, curvy woman with his warm seed. His hand suddenly rose up, grasping her neck and squeezing, cutting off the flow of air. Astrid cried out, as much as she could, her own orgasm beginning as soon as she felt Eret's cum splashing against her cervix and flowing into her womb. Her stocking-clad legs wrapped around his torso, her heels pressing into his side. The pain caused him to groan, driving him to thrust ever faster, ramming inside of Astrid with tremendous fury and speed. Astrid, despite not being able to breathe, or perhaps because of it, found her orgasm becoming even greater with Eret's fingers around her throat. 

Soon they finished, Eret's hand falling away, Astrid fighting for breath as their orgasms faded. Their lips met in a passionate kiss for a moment before Astrid pulled away and spat in his face. Eret growled and slapped his hand across her cheek, just hard enough to sting. Both smiled and kissed once more. 

Finished, Eret backed away from the wall, letting Astrid slide to the floor in exhaustion. As his cock once again slipped from its fleshy sleeve, thick ropes of cum tried to keep their hold on the woman from which they came. As she sank to the carpet, Astrid felt a flood of cum seeping from between her legs. She didn't bother looking, but she was fairly certain that she'd never even heard of anyone who could cum that much in her life. It oozed from within, a thick puddle of love juice soaking her thighs and buttocks. 

Eret meanwhile, still breathing heavily, stood over her, his cock dripping down onto her legs. Drops of white cum began to splatter over her red stockings, painting her with his seed. When the dripping began to slow, he stood over her head, letting his cum slide onto her face. Astrid in turn opened her mouth and tried to catch what she could with her tongue, drinking down the slick, sticky drops. 

After squeezing the last bits of cum from his dick, Eret gave a loud sigh of exhaustion and went over to the couch, collapsing into the cushions. He laid his hands on his bulging stomach, letting out a long groan as his eyes closed. For a few minutes, no one said much of anything. The two ladies lay where they'd been fucked, cum continuing to seep from within them. 

"Hey, girls," Eret said eventually. "Come on over here." Both women rolled over, smiling at one another before beginning to rise. Astrid found it difficult to stand, her legs sore from having Eret slam himself into them again and again. Valka, meanwhile, blushed, and all she could think of was how much she enjoyed being called 'girl', a rarity at her age. 

They strode over to Eret, semen leaking onto the carpet as they walked. As they went, each shed their dresses, leaving them only in their stockings and heels. 

"Oh, you ladies are so hot," said Eret, smiling and licking his lips. "With those tits and those heels you both look like the hottest whores in all the world." 

Both women giggled and sat down next to him. Valka took a seat on the armrest while Astrid sat on the cushion. They each planted a kiss on the man's lips, their hands rubbing his large thighs. Amazingly, he was already hard again, his long cock fully erect.

"By the gods, Eret," exclaimed Velka. "You're ready to go already? How? You already fucked both me and Astrid."

"And somehow filled both of us up, too," chimed in Astrid.

Eret laughed.

"My family is tremendously gifted. We can go all night and then some. Plus, our balls produce so much semen, incredibly fertile semen, I might add, that we can fill our women up again and again and again." 

Valka leaned in, her hand rubbing his chest. 

"I'm ready for you to fill me again."

"Valka!" objected Astrid. "Come on, don't hog it all. I want some more, too."

"Ladies, why don't I give you both plenty of my cum at the same time?" he said. "I've always dreamt of a double-titfuck and blowjob. What do you say? Wanna use those beautiful tits of yours?" 

The ladies gave each other a playful smile before giggling like schoolgirls. Each one slid from the couch, kneeling next to Eret's legs. Their large breasts slid around his cock, all four mammaries pressing together. Eret's head lolled back, sinking into the cushions as he let out a deep and sustained moan, the pleasure of the moment driving him wild. 

"Oh my god," he breathed. "That's incredible. Your tits are amazing!" 

The women giggled again, slowly lifting their breasts in synch with one another, rubbing his long dick with their womanly assets. The cum from the two ladies and Eret still covered his cock, allowing their bosoms to slide up and down swiftly and with ease. Gradually, they picked up speed, sliding their breasts along the dick quicker and quicker, a loud sloshing filling their ears and growing louder as they went.

The ladies just stared forward, moaning softly as they enjoyed the sight of their breasts giving their lover such incredibly pleasure. Both of them were amazed by the eroticism of it all. Astrid had never seen Valka's tits before, and was stunned by their beauty. Large, matronly mammaries, with stretch marks around the edges. Not surprising for a woman of her age, but they hardly detracted from the allure. Far from it. They appeared lived in, natural. So very beautiful. 

Valka, meanwhile, had seen Astrid's tits before. The young girl had been dressing once when the older woman walked in on her. Valka laughed the whole thing off, but smiled after she turned away. Astrid's bosoms, almost as large as her own, but still youthful and perky, were damn near perfect examples of breasts. They hung high, still so round, their skin so smooth and supple, so incredible luscious. That night, Valka had dreamed that Astrid allowed her to feed from the sweet orbs.

Now, all four of them were wrapped around the incredible dick, both the phallus and their tits now slick with cum. Nearby, Eret's large stomach rose and fell with his heavy breath, the man's moans unending as the two ladies titfucked him. Valka and Astrid's eyes locked, sharing a moment of pure eroticism and lust.

Both women then leaned further in, craning their necks forward to locks their lips around the member. Eret's moan began a cry of ecstasy as the women began to rub their lips up and down the shaft, slobbering over the tasty member. Their tongues licked at the warm flesh, slurping up the delicious cum. Each woman felt her loins burn and moisten at the idea that they were drinking not only their own juices, and not only those of the man who had cum inside them, but also those of a woman from their family. Their mouths and tongues continually brushed together, only increasing the taboo, yet erotic nature of the act. 

"Oh my gods, sluts!" Eret shouted. "I'm gonna cum! Keep going!" 

They did as they were told, increasing their tempo, their lips continuing to suck at the dick, their tits rapidly sliding along the stiff rod. A moment later, Eret stiffened, his hands gripping the ladies' hair and holding on tight. His cock twitched, incredibly thick ropes of cum sailing into the air before falling back down onto Valka and Astrid's hair. In a flash, they craned their necks up, opened their mouths and extending their tongues to grasp at the warm semen falling onto the faces. The ladies moaned, eyes closed, Valka feeling several strands fall over her eyelids. Astrid felt them on her forehead, over her nose, splattering against her chin. 

Again and again the man came, an unbelievable amount of jizz flying into the air. Soon, both women found their faces positively covered, Eret having given each of them his own personal beauty mask. Soon, though, he finished, his remaining spurts only flying up a few centimeters before dribbling down his shaft. Finished, Eret fell back into the couch, closing his eyes once more.

"Ladies, that was unbelievable. Don't think any whores could have made me cum like that with their tits." 

Neither woman said anything. Each of them were too busy cleaning their faces, wiping away the jizz on their skin before swallowing as much of it as possible. Each gave a heavy sigh, smiling at one another and giggling, sharing a moment of sensual joy.

* * *

A short while later found the ladies each leaning over the table in the center of the room. Behind them stood Eret, staring at each of the girls' hind end, admiring their shapely bottoms. His eyes moved over their long, gorgeous legs, covered in lovely silk stockings. Valka's were colored black, rising up to mid-thigh, while Astrid's were red, matching the color of her now discarded dress, not to mention her heels, and rose almost to her bottom.

He stepped closer, admiring their round, shapely asses. His hands smacked one cheek after another, drawing squeals of delight from each of the ladies. He chuckled, rapidly spanking each one woman, reddening their bottoms as his cock became rigid once again. Between the cheeks, each lady had begun to leak their fluids, their arousal and love of Eret's rough treatment clear for him to see. Their puffy, swollen red lips belied their needs, their desires. 

"Please, Eret," said Valka, "I need it. Give me your incredible cock!" 

"No, Eret, give it to me!" said Astrid, fighting her mother-in-law for the right to their lover's dick. "Look at this pussy!" The girl wiggled her ass back and forth, shaking her sweet cunt to and fro. "You know you want it." 

"Ladies, please," he said. "You'll both get it soon enough. For now, though, I'm not about to use your pussies." 

Both women looked at one another, confused. 

"Well, what did you want us to doaaaaagh?!" began Astrid as Eret stepped behind behind her, grasped her cheeks and pressed his cock against her anus. Steadily he pushed in, perhaps too fast for her, though she hardly complained. He quickly began to sink into her ass, his enormous member spreading her sphincter and sliding into Astrid's most forbidden temple. 

Her eyes went wide as she felt him within her, having never once considered anal sex before. Hiccup had never even asked, and she had no clue if he'd ever wanted to. Regardless, she was an anal virgin, and feeling herself being opened in such a way sent pain soaring through her backside. 

And yet, it felt amazing. Somehow, it felt almost as good as if he were inside her pussy. Better, after a fashion. She was tighter there, and his already big dick was rubbing every inch as he slid inside. In addition, the pain mixed together with the pleasure, a truly unique sensation she'd never experienced that felt... transcendent. 

Astrid had no intention of stopping Eret. She never even entertained the idea. She needed him to keep going, to fuck her ass as hard as he could. This was an experience she needed to continue.

"Oh, Eret!" she moaned. "Keep going! Fuck my ass hard!" 

"Gladly, whore," he said, ramming himself the rest of the way in before he began to push in and out, fucking the woman's ass as hard as he could. Astrid began to scream, loudly, overwhelmed by the absolute joy of it all. Her immense tits were squished against the table, her body rolling back and forth on them as Eret's body slamming into her as hard as he could manage. His hips smacked her ass, stinging her cheeks even further. His knees smacked into her thighs, his nails dug into her hips when his hands weren't smacking her behind. Finally, he reached over and grabbed her long blonde braid, hauling back on her head and using it for leverage. 

Astrid cried out through it all, screaming in absolute ecstasy. Every moment was pure bliss, unending sexual joy, and for a small moment in her life, she completely forgot that she was married. 

Eret let out a ferocious growl as he came, hauling back as hard as he could on her braid. Astrid cried out as well, her screams reaching a fever pitch as she felt the cock inside of her begin emptying its load. Once again, the man filled her with his seed, his balls ejecting every ounce of his cum into the woman. Eret could feel every contour of her ass around his cock, and Astrid could feel every single time his dick pulsed, along with the warm splash of sweet cum filling her body. 

Astrid came as well, unable to contain the incredible pleasure of her first time being fucked in the ass. Her juices squirted from her cunt, splattering over Eret's immense body, his large stomach becoming wet with Astrid's sweet fluids. As the cock inside her continued to empty, and her own vagina twitched and tightened, as if desperately trying to suck on the cock that wasn't there, the woman lost track of all time and sense of self. She didn't know who or where she was. All she knew was that the pleasure was incredible and nearly unending. 

Soon enough, though, Eret's pleasure did end, and he released Astrid's braid. The girl fell back against the table, her large breasts slamming down onto the wood. Her legs shook, barely able to hold herself up any longer. As soon as Eret pulled away, his cock sliding from her ass, Astrid slid from the table, collapsing to the carpet below. She lay on her side, still, milky-white fluid flowing steadily from her anus.

Eret paid her no mind. He still had another ass to claim. He took his cock, still rigid, and began rubbing it along Valka's bottom, rubbing his cum along her cheeks. Soon, he placed his cock between them and began to rub back and forth.

"I've wanted to fuck this ass since I first laid eyes on it," he said. "A gorgeous ass. The ass of the sweetest whore." 

Valka smiled, secretly quite pleased. She'd never mentioned it, but she loved it when Stoick and she used to roleplay. She'd always play the part of the whore, and Stoick would treat her like the most base prostitute he could. Once again hearing someone call her a whore during sex sent a shiver of joy through her body. She wiggled her bottom, waiting for Eret to be ready once again.

"This ass wants you inside of it, baby. Come on. Give it to mama."

"You want it? You want the cock I just gave to your daughter?"

"Yes! Fill me! Fill mama just like you filled Astrid!" 

Eret groaned, ready once again to empty himself inside a woman. His testicles, those of the son of Eret, were might indeed, and could produce a prodigious amount of semen in a short time. He knew that by the time his orgasm was upon him, he'd have enough cum to fill Valka, just as he'd filled Astrid. 

"Here I come, baby. Get ready to take it."

He felt Valka's body tense as he placed himself against her anus. Unlike Astrid and her incredibly tight bottom, Eret found himself easily sliding into Valka. Clearly, she'd had a cock or two in her ass during her time. Still, she was nice and tight, and he gave a vicious growl as he began to pump inside into her, his fat rolls jiggling as he plunged his cock deep inside of the gorgeous woman. 

As with Astrid, Valka began to cry out in pleasure, though her screams fluttered and skipped every time she was thrust into. Like her daughter, she rolled back and forth on her huge tits, savoring the pleasure and pain of the moment. Her back side stung as Eret thrust into them, glorious sensations flooding her body and overwhelming her senses. 

Valka's braids were actually much longer than Astrid's, giving Eret much easier access when he decided to grab one with each hand. Hauling back, he began to ride the woman like a mount, pulling back on her reigns. She moaned in ecstasy, feeling the glorious cock filling her insides as the man abused her body. 

"Yes!" she cried. "Fuck me! Debase me like the whore I am!" 

"I will, slut!" he said in response. "I'm going to fill you with my seed!" 

"Yes! Give it to me! Give it! AGH!" 

Astrid began to cum, her juices once again squirting out and onto Eret's corpulent form. So pleased with his bitch's pleasure, he found his own orgasm coming swiftly. With a cry like that of the mightiest warrior, he buried himself inside the woman and emptied his balls once more, flooding the older woman with his warm, sticky, sperm-filled semen.

Valka collapsed much like Astrid had, her shaky legs barely able to keep her up. Eret looked down on his two whores, lying on the carpet, unmoving, his seed draining slowly from their asses in a thick river of jizz. He smiled, nodding his approval, before turning around and heading over to the bed. He needed to lie down before he kept going.

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun began to set, Astrid and Valka lay on the bed, still nude, their bodies covered head to toe in Eret's sticky cum. Their eyes were open, though neither saw anything in front of them, having been fucked so hard, so many times, that they'd lost all sense of themselves. Semen leaked from all three of their holes, pooling on the sheets and soaking into the bed.

Nearby, Eret pulled his clothing on, groaning as he buckled his belt. As he finished, taking a deep breath and pulling his t-shirt down over his stomach, he turned and smiled back at the ladies.

"Thanks for the wonderful time, girls. Say hi to Hiccup for me when you see him. The room's paid for the night, and checkout time's at noon. Have a good evening." 

After the door had closed behind him, the room was silent for a time. Eventually, Valka began to stir, groaning as she tried to move. 

"I think my body is made of soreness," she said. Her cunt and ass in particular actively hurt when she tried to move, but it still brought a small smile on to her face.

"Valka," said Astrid, still staring off into nothingness.

"Yes?"

"He came in my womb again and again. And he said his line is fertile. What happens if I get pregnant?"

Valka smiled, leaning to plant a kiss on her daughter's cum-stained lips. 

"Then tell Hiccup it's his and raise it with love, darling."

"I love you, Valka."

"I love you too, Astrid." 

The ladies kissed for a short while, passing the cum in their mouths back and forth. Eventually, Valka pulled the blanket over their naked bodies and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
